Dennis the Menace meets Buster Capp
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: Dennis finds out what happened to Buster when his comic closed down.


**Dennis the Menace meets Buster Capp.**

**Before I begin the story, a little history.**

**When I was a kid, although I read the Beano and Dandy quite regularly. A comic I probably loved the most was a comic called Buster. I remember getting Buster comic just as Buster was on his last years in 1995 and I continued reading till I decided I was too old for it in 1999. (which I now regret, I was unaware that it was going out of business and I wish I continued buying it a little longer, I might have got the final issue!) I loved that Buster took longer than the Beano and Dandy to read, and the comics were awesome. (even though I was also unaware that a good number of the comics in the final years were reprints!)**

**Around 2003 after not seeing it for a while, I wondered what happened to the comic and looked online about it. Although I never got the final issue, I did however see the last page of the comic showing Crazy Maisie reveal the fate of the characters. Years later I became a comic collector, collecting comics, first with adult. (Man, Viz comic has a lot of rip offs! And they all suck! With the exception of Smut comic in my opinion.) But I also got in touch with my inner child and collected old children's comics. Buster being one of them, as I went through the old ones from the 1970's to 1990's, I noticed quite a lot of things that made the last page of Buster kinda badly written. So I thought I'd do a story mocking it, seeing as there's no buster comic section on Fanfiction net I thought I'd throw my love for Beano into this story too.**

**Please be noted if you're not a Buster fan, you probably won't get this story!**

One day Dennis the Menace sat outside his house plotting menacing schemes, when he saw a young boy wearing a green baseball cap walking along like he was drunk. He collapsed onto the street. Dennis raised an eyebrow. While Dennis was a bully, he decided he'd show his good side for once and help this kid out.

Dennis walked over to the kid. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The boy then raised his head and vomited. "Just fine." He replied.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"True but I've been a kid for a while now. Since 1960."

"Since 1960? Wait a sec…..I know that cap! Buster!?"

"In the flesh…." He replied.

"This is what happened to you, since your comic went out of business!?"

"Well how could I not be? My comic ended, I've only been in small jobs ever since, I was famous, FAMOUS! And now I lost it all."

"Yeh, I read the last comic about how all the characters ended."

"What were you doing reading a comic that's not D.C Thomson?"

"I was a little bored reading Beano all the time."

Buster got to his feet. "God the last page was so badly written."

"What do you mean? Joker was Jeremy Beadle all along! That was genius."

"If he was Jeremy Beadle, what was he doing going every day to a school for kids? Also what about the fact he lived with parents and siblings."

Dennis paused "Oh yeah…What about Odd ball bursting in some thorn bushes?"

"He's been prodded with sharp objects tons of times! There's a strip where he keeps bees in his mouth!"

"Huh…..Ivor Lott losing all his money and Tony Broke becoming rich?"

"There's comic strips in the 1970's which the boys are actually shown as adults. And in those strips Ivor Lott is still rich and Tony Broke is still broke."

"Well to coin a phrase, OOPS! I guess that also gets in the way of Vid Kid's remote getting the millennium bug and wiping everyone out."

"Exactly."

"Sweet Tooth getting tooth decay?"

"A summer special revealed he had special sweet-resistant teeth."

"X-Ray specs has his x-ray glasses taken back by his optician claiming he only lent them?"

"A Monster Fun annual shows him getting a pair of X-ray glasses for Christmas after destroying them in one cartoon."

"Melvyn has his magic mirror broken playing cricket?"

"How come a human can travel through the mirror without braking it but a cricket ball can't?"

"Damn….you weren't kidding. That last page of Buster sucked!"

"I hate you J. Edward Oliver!" Buster collapsed to the pavement again. "Listen Dennis it's been nice talking but can you give a little help here?"

"No problem, hey you're like your Dad, Andy Capp! He drinks a lot too!"

"In the Buster comics he actually matures and works." Buster said with his face on the pavement.

"Andy Capp matures? Seems out of character!"

"Isn't it out of character that he'd have a son?"

"Nice point."

**THE END.**


End file.
